Is this Goodbye?
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: SetoJou! Seto does something he regrets.When he relizes he was wrong will it be to late! And what does Honda have to do with any of this


Yo this fic is dedicated to em182 cauze she's a great writer and I happen to know she is fond of angst seto/jou stories so here u go just for u!

"Jou-kun Watch Out!" Yelled Yugi as he watched his best friend run out into the street in the blinding rain. "Yugi" Jou's mind didn't process the meanings of the words he was to lost in the pain of his own thoughts. "Watch out for what?" His question was answered by the honking of a car horn and the blinding headlights he turned and saw it but it was too late. Jou's last thought before the darkness and pain claimed him "I'm so so sorry...Seto" _BEEPPP CRASH... _"JOU-KUN!"

_FLASHBACK..._

"Good Morning puppy" greeted Seto Kabia as he slipped his arms around his blonde puppy who was currently trying to get a little more sleep but Seto wasn't going to let him. "Up puppy or else you'll make us late for school" Jou stirred a little then it hit him "School!" Seto was watching as his puppy tried to pull himself off the floor. "This is fun" thought Seto as Jou ran around the room in search of his uniform when he stopped in mid-search at the sound of muffled laughter, "What's so funny?" Jou asked his lover who currently had his head buried in a pillow. Jou twitched "What is IT!" He yelled setting Seto into a whole new fit of laughter, "Puppy" he gasped, "It's Saturday!" Jou stood there and stared at Seto and with out warning Jou pounced both of them rolling off the bed together laughing, "I love you Seto" said Jou hugging Seto in their tangled mess of sheets, Seto smiled and hugged back.

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

"That was then this is now" Kabia sat behind his desk rubbing his eyes. "Damn it puppy get out of my head... Its...better this way" He looked out the window and watched the rain hit the window pane making a soft sound against the glass. His eyes wandered over to the couch where Jou used to sleep while he waited for him to finish with his work.

_Flash back a few hours ago..._

"Hey koi, I brought you some lunch God knows if you even eat while your here?" Said Jou letting himself into the office. Seto looked up from his laptop he didn't want to do it but it didn't matter what he wanted it was for the best. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get here they said it was going rain so I ran but do you see any rain?" Jou was rambling on about his day as he set up Seto's plate and his own. "It's now or never, don't let him see you cry, Seto you can cry after he leaves" Seto told himself as he walked up and slipped his arms around Jou who kissed Kaiba lightly on the cheek. "We need to talk" Seto said praying his voice was steady. Jou smiled "Sure" he turned so he faced Kaiba. "Jou..." "I could change my mind I could just kiss him and say never mind it was nothing yeah that's what I'll do" Seto told himself. "Seto?" "Jou it's over" Jou's eyes widened then he let out a small laugh, "Funny very funny but I ain't buying it," "I'm serious I don't...I don't want to be with you anymore" "Seto" Jou reached out to him but Seto just smacked his hand away. "Get out!" "Seto" I said get out, MUTT!" Jou smiled but his eyes told the real story because tears poured from them, Seto couldn't bear it, and he turned away and only looked back when he heard the door slam.

Tears followed freely down his cheeks. "Damn that Honda why did I listen to him even if Jou is too good for me I still need him and I think I hurt him most right now"

"Did I do the right thing?" Kaiba thought out loud. "No...No you didn't Big Brother" said a voice from behind. "You think... I should go apologize and tell him what's going on?" asked Kaiba to his younger sibling. "Yes ...yes but you had better hurry or that chance will slip away from you" Mokuba's voice cracked Kaiba turned from the window to his brother. Mokuba had tears freely flowing down his cheeks. "Mokuba what's...what did you mean my chance is slipping away" Seto knew Mokuba wouldn't cry for a stupid reason. Mokuba let a full new onslaught of tears come, "Seto you big Idiot Jou-kun's at Domino City Hospital barely alive Yugi called me... Damn it Seto he said He keeps calling out for You. You have to go to him, please Seto!" Seto had already run past Mokuba who stood in the door way with a sad sad smile on his face, "Hurry Big brother Hurry"

Seto ran down the stairs as fast as he could drawing attention from employees in the hall as he past them, "God Jou you had better be okay!" Kaiba prayed as he got in his car and speed out into the cold rainy night.

Well what did you think?

Like it?

Hate it?

Review and tell me plz.


End file.
